A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to carts and more specifically to carts for transporting paper bags filled with lawn clippings and other debris.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to insert garbage, debris, lawn clippings and other refuse into bags (commonly referred to as “garbage bags”). Typically, the bags are then placed on a ground surface at a curb where they are later removed and taken to an appropriate processing center.
It is also known to make such bags out of various materials. Perhaps the two most common materials are plastic and paper. Both plastic bags and paper bags generally work well for their intended purpose. Plastic bags, however, have the disadvantage of being difficult to decompose. Paper bags have the disadvantage of absorbing moisture—from the ground surface they are placed on, from rain, or from other environmental conditions. Such “wet” paper bags are well known to tear apart when they are then lifted from the ground surface. This leads to the spilling of the debris that was in the paper bag onto the ground surface.
Therefore, what is needed is a device and method for using paper bags in a manner that protects the paper bags from environmental conditions.